The Legend of Chosen One : Truth lied in the past
by PureHearTz
Summary: AU : The chaos from evil dragon king god continued to rampage. It needed someone to stop it. This is the story about a man who wants to protect the world and his love. The truth behinds the story of 'The Legend of Chosen One'. What exactly happened back there. Now it's all begin!


**Chapter_1 :**

It was hot... Not from the flame around her but deep in her heart.

"Go away!"

The aggressive noises were continually shouted as loud as they could outdoors. A group of people gathered around her house throwing many of torches. Unfortunately, today was windy. The fire spread very quickly. Ragging high every area in the house.

"Get lost!"

Why is this happening?

A little girl with hazel-haired sat on the floor curling and trembling at corner of the room. Her eyes were filled with a true fear. Why? She kept asking this question to herself every single time when she heard those people wanted to evict her. A few days ago, the villagers just acted and greeted her like a friend. But after some of her secret spread around, they changed. Everything turned worst in the sudden. This secret... This curse... Think she liked it?... Her parent threw her away from their hometown... Any city rejected her existence... She just wanted a place to stay... A friend who always with her... Why didn't they understand her?

At the moment of blaming her destiny, a stone from those who outside was thrown through the window. A glass broke, falling apart at the hazel-haired girl cause some major wound. She just looked at it without minding any pain.

Her blood was black...

Yes, this was the curse we're talking about. **Black blood** of the one who linked with Loki. Some said that it was a blessing, but most said it was a curse. No matter blessing or curse, everyone didn't like it. They believed The Black Blood will bring the holocaust to them.

Who's Loki?

Loki was the evil dragon king god who born to destroy everything that block its way. The top purpose of it was destroying the world which seemly had passed the time of peaceful. No one could put up a fight with this dragon king. The world had been in the chaos for centuries because of Loki's power. Not because it was powerful. Not because no one could defeat it. But because Loki made some sort of... symptom... rather be a disease... People called this power; 'Evil Seed'. This Evil Seed caused people to be more violent, hatred and evil. They killed each other without any hesitation.

Where did this Evil Seed come from and spread around while Loki wasn't there? That was very easy question. The evil dragon king just put some Evil Seed in one of them and let it spread to their society. Like the infection, everybody around those who first infected from Loki would go crazy. And the symbol of one who got the Evil Seed was the Black Blood running in the vein.

This was a curse.

So, what about blessing?

After a second the black blood was dripping out, the wound started healing by its own. The Black Blood coagulated together before the wound healed well as if nothing there. Yes, the Black Blood could heal its host. But it still had the internal injury. Anyway, with this property, no one still wanted it because it would cause the 'problem' more than take the 'advantage'.

A girl hugged her knee tightly as she thought about this curse. But it's only a minute that she felt down... She couldn't die here... She refused to accept this destiny... The fire was still roaming the house but not hot as same as her heart right now. She stood up, clenching her fist tightly and generated out some lighting sparks from her bang.

This was another reason why these villagers were afraid of her.

She could use some kind of magic without any ritual only using her thinking and mind. She was the only one in the world who can generate out the lighting from her body. This made her different from other The Black Blood holder. She believed this means something to be born like this. This thought was a impulsion of her which gave her a strength to live until now.

The disorder of situation around her house continued until the loud sound of thunderclap was heard.

That happened about two years ago...

Now she lived placidly alone in the mountain.

She intended to lay down her destiny.

She intended to cause no trouble on the world.

She was tired from running and escaping all the time.

But somehow she refused to die like a loser.

So, she chose to live alone, watched the world which hated her ending with her own eyes.

Of course, she wanted to help. But how? When she was a Black Blood holder.

All she could do now was 'wait'.

Until one day... The destiny brought someone to her.

It was a wonderful morning sunlight that if you saw it, you would let out a smile without any fake. But not for a hazel-haired girl who lived alone here. She just looked at the morning sun risen from the gap of other mountains with a blank eyes. She sighed in boring once before prepared a thing to collect the herbs. Today, the herbal medicine in her house was depleted because she had to treat her Black Blood symptom all the time.

She went deep in forest to find the specially herbs. The animals and strange creatures seemly were familiar to her but couldn't get closer to her because of her weak electrical signal. Even that, they still greeted her like everyday. The hazel-haired girl just gave one fake smile back. It always the fake smile she gave them.

She arrived in the width field full of flower. Those flowers were high over her waist. Some of them were rainbow flower which was what the girl's wanted.

She started collecting.

One...Two...Three and more...

Until she grabbed on something that wasn't the flowers. She suddenly flinched and pulling her hand back. That touch was a feeling of some cloth. So, she held her breath and parted the flower which blocked her vision away. What she saw was a shirt...

"Phew... I thought I would just discover a corpse here..."

But the shirt moved a little made her flinch again. She parted more flowers and noticed that there is a spiky-haired man lying there.

"A-A corpse? Really?"

She got closer to look carefully. But she was too scared. Not scared that he was already dead or not but what if this one was the bounty hunter who was after her? Deep in forest, it's impossible that there is the other one who lived a life like her? This would be going to be bad.

"H-Hello... Are you dead?"

She picked up a branch nearby poking him. But no response. As she continually poked him again and again, finally, he reacted. The spiky-haired man used his hand wiping a branch that annoying his sleep and used another hand pushing whoever that did it to him. But the point where his hand was landed was...

...Her chest area...

"K-." The hazel-haired blushed and gasped likely she yelled something but no sound came out from her.

The man blinked because he felt he touch something very softly. He moved that hand of his a little to analyze it while his vision was too blurry because he just woke up. But before he noticed, a deadly sound broke his eardrums, following by the blue light that he would never forget.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhh!"

And the strange thunderclap ever was landed middle of the mountain in the fine day.

And... who would know... this place was the where that destiny made the two who could change the world come to meet each other.

Now... the world was going to change... or maybe not.

* * *

**;) Sorry if it was filled with many mistakes. I continue checking it all the time but they always creep my eyes.**

**Anyway, would you mind leaving a example of mistake I made here? I will learn and try not to do it again. ;D**

**Feel free to comment and review.**


End file.
